


Cold Cups

by smalazzboi



Series: Cupcest Stuff [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi





	Cold Cups

“Golly, it’s freezing in here…”  
Mugman walked into his bedroom, a thick, blue sweater practically swallowing him up. He handed a mug of hot cocoa to his brother who was huddled under the blankets on their bed, and he whined when he had to expose his arms to the cold to take the drink. Mugman pulled the covers back and slipped in beside Cuphead.

“I told you you should wear your sweater, Cup…”

The red boy had one arm above the blankets holding his mug, and the other arm again under the blanket.

“I hate that sweater,” he made a face. “It’s itchy. I’d rather be cold.”

He went to take a sip of the beverage, and he hissed as the hot liquid burnt his tongue. Mugman giggled at him when he saw the whipped cream on his nose.

“You gotta blow on it..” He said, as he scooped up the last bit of whipped cream in his own mug with his finger. He then blew gently on the hot chocolate, his breath making little waves on the surface. Cuphead watched his brother cool off his drink and tried to blow on his own, but he forgot that he still had whipped cream in his mug and sent a mass of it flying onto the blanket. He grunted with irritation.

“Here, let me help.” Mugman said, placing his own mug on the bedside table. He took Cuphead’s mug from him and scooped up some of the cream with his finger.

“This is how I do it.” He explained, and popped the finger in his mouth, letting the cream melt. “That way I get to eat the whipped cream.”

He took another scoop.

“Also because the cream traps the heat in. It cools off faster this way.”

Cuphead wasn’t listening. “Yeah yeah, let me do it now.”

Mugman was about to lick the cream off his finger, but instead offered it to his brother.  
Cuphead tentatively leaned forward, slowly taking his brother’s finger in his mouth. The cream melted on the heat of his tongue, and Mugman felt his heart jump as his brother licked his finger clean, pulling away with a “pop”.

“...Gosh..” Mugman whispered, almost spilling the hot chocolate.

Cuphead licked his lips. Both boys fell silent for a while before Cuphead broke the silence.

“..Do you wanna try, Mugs?” he asked, gently taking the cocoa away from his brother. Mugman flushed and nodded. Cuphead scraped out the remaining unmelted cream with his finger, holding it up to his brother. Mugman took it in his mouth, sucking the cream off. He pulled away silently. Cuphead reached over his brother and put his own mug on the nightstand.

The two brothers huddled close to each other, their legs twining together under the covers. Mugman could feel Cuphead shivering, even under the heavy weight of the blankets and their shared body heat. He turned on his side so they were face to face, the rims of their heads touching slightly. Cuphead reached a shaking, shivering arm around his brother and pulled him in closer. Their heads “tink”d together. Suddenly, Cuphead closed his eyes tight and kissed Mugman. It was a hard, sloppy kiss, but that didn’t stop both boys from moaning at the feeling.

Cuphead gently grasped his brother’s handle and Mugman shivered, grinding against Cuphead.

“Take that stupid sweater off..” Cuphead murmured against Mugman’s neck, tugging at the bottom of said sweater. Mugman quickly sat up and pulled his sweater off, the once comforting warmth now an oppressive heat. He sighed with relief as the cool air hit him, the sigh replaced by a sharp gasp as Cuphead attacked his neck once more, grazing his blunt teeth across his skin. Cuphead maneuvered himself on top of his brother, again recapturing his lips in his. The two kissed and grinded against each other, kicking the blankets off their rapidly heating bodies.

Cuphead sat up on his brother and pulled down his and Mugman’s pants, freeing their erections to the cold air. He leaned forward, taking them both in his hand. He began stroking, Mugman squirming beneath him and grabbing onto the discarded blanket. Cuphead’s hand went faster, and he bit his lip to hold back a moan.

“Oh, Cuphead-!” Mugman squeaked out as he shot onto his chest, Cuphead following soon after with a groan.

Cuphead flopped down on top of his brother, who rolled out from underneath him. Both boys laid on their backs, their hands meeting in between them.

“I’m not so cold anymore.”


End file.
